Abrasive wheels have been known for some time. In one type of abrasive wheel of the prior art, a plurality of abrasive flaps have been provided. Each flap has been coated on one side with abrasive particles. In certain embodiments of the prior art, the abrasive wheel has included a radially disposed disc for supporting the flaps.
In such embodiments of the prior art, the flaps have been attached to one surface of the disc so that each flap is disposed at an acute angle relative to the disc and in partially overlapping relationship to the adjacent flap in the plurality. In this relationship, a peripheral portion of each flap extends in an annular direction beyond the flap on which it is disposed. In this way, the progressive flaps define a complete ring.
When the wheel defined by the support disc and the flaps as discussed above rotates while disposed against a workpiece, the exposed portion of each flap abrades the workpiece. The abrasive wheel is advantageous because it is compact and strong and thus provides for a positive and controlled action on the workpiece.
The abrasive wheel discussed above is disadvantageous because it can be used only in a limited manner to abrade workpieces. This results from the disposition of the abrasive flaps on the disc such that the flaps are disposed in a substantially planar relationship on the disc. This limits the abrasive action of the abrasive wheel against workpiece surfaces which are exposed.
Abrasive wheels have also been known in the prior art where a support member has been provided with an annular surface defined by a constant radius at progressive positions on the surface. Abrasive flaps have been provided on this annular surface to abrade a workpiece surface. However, the abrasive flaps have been loosely disposed relative to one another on this annular surface. This loose relationship has limited the effectiveness of the flaps in abrading the workpiece surface. Furthermore, the axial widths of the flaps in such wheels have been limited to the axial widths of the members for supporting the flaps in such wheels.
The abrasive devices of the prior art have been limited in another important respect. They have been able to provide either an abrading action or a polishing action but have not been able to do both abrading and polishing. Abrading may be considered to constitute a coarser removal of material than polishing. It would be desirable for a device such as an abrasive wheel to provide both abrading and polishing actions.